


Soul Kiss

by bastian07



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Onahole, Oral Play, Other, Sloppy Makeouts, throatfucking, tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastian07/pseuds/bastian07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something along the lines of A Kiss You Won't Forget. Felt like revisiting it. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Kiss

Tile cracking, flesh hitting the floor. A clang of metal following shortly after. You had tried to be as careful as you could, yet it seems that it hadn't been enough. Either your efforts were in vain, or that damned pile of limbs was smart enough to outdo you. Scrambling to try and hoist the animatronic mess off of you, after a brief struggle you find your arms restrained against the ground, her flickering eyes staring deeply into yours. The croaking static of her busted voice box suddenly sputters, the remnants of her previous sultry voice uttering itself forth.

"Ooh my, Jeremy. I've been watching you for a while now, one could say I've been... taking in the sights. That does mean however that I've noticed- these." Her robotic tentacle arm reaches far underneath the desk, pulling forth- Oh Hell no. The shamefully familiar pocket pussy stuffed with the dildo you've been using pops brightly into view, the pink and purple colors contrasting starkly to the otherwise dingy office. "Tsk tsk, Jeremy. I thought you'd know better than to use such things. At a kid's restaurant, too? Don't you have a partner?"

Her words sting slightly despite her sensual accentuation. "I do have to praise you for your rather 'economic' sense of storage- stuffing the dildo into the fleshlight itself is very clever of you. Not clever enough, it'd seem however." Her third hand- how many appendages does she even have? -peeks its way over her 'torso' section, deftly pulling the rubber phallus from its soft and squishy enclosure. The smooth and drippy schlick following is enough to elicit a twitch in your crotch, a movement that the robot unfortunately takes notice of.

"Jeremy dear, you're not... you're not getting aroused by this, are you?" she utters, one of her feet kneading insistently on the growing bulge of your pants. Choosing to stifle your words for the time being, her surprisingly emotive face curls up into a wry smile. In-between strokes, she gives off a knowing giggle. "If you won't be honest with your feelings, at least your body will. Tell me... when's the last time you used this?" A white finger gently pulls at the soft synthetic petals of your toy, revealing its inner walls. Thanks to the light fixture above, the last use's bounty leaves a shiny trail around the entrance. "Can't have been too long, huh? I wonder just how recent..."

With that, a click from inside her skull can be heard before her jaw opens, revealing a large, segmented and lubricated tongue. Its width and slightly tapered end look more fit for a sex shop- why is this installed on a kid's performer anyway?! The loud dripping of her 'saliva' pulls you out of the internal tangent about what kind of creep would put this on her. The mixture lands on your neck; it's surprisingly warm, with a thick and goopy consistency much like lotion.

Her tongue proves surprisingly dexterous, swishing lewdly through the air with exaggerated and slow movements, flinging her thick fluids everywhere. Slowly the segmented appendage snakes its way towards the fleshlight, lightly prodding the outsides of it. Pushing gently on the opening, her tongue enters slightly before being withdraw, never quite penetrating into it. The lewd display has your erection almost pushing apart her toes, much to her amusement. "You like this? You like watching me lick your load off of your toy?" Her words are accentuated with a sloppy lick before continuing, "I hope there's plenty of filling waiting for me inside, because I'm not quitting... not until I've lapped up every drop."

The lusty, wet tongue suddenly hastens its commanding prodding before carefully easing itself several inches inside. You assume that the cum must've hit her tongue when her eyes spring open in shock before half-lidding, her voice box crooning in a lustful manner. She doesn't stop there however, slowly easing her entire bulbous length into the synthetic pussy. The slow and sloppy sound almost drives you insane, her spit and your cum combining to make nothing short of an arousing symphony.

Eventually the massive tongue hilts itself within, the entrance to the soft and velvet heaven lightly bumping against her muzzle. It stays like that for but a moment, her arousal seemingly building as she savours it. You swear you can almost see the outline of her tongue outside it- but that'd be insane. It's plastic, no matter how form fitting. Abruptly the euphonious sounds continue, the appendage slithering around inside the toy. It seems her words were not used in vain; she really is trying to lap up all that she can.

Suddenly, without ado, she withdraws herself from the long pleasure tube, the cum and lubricant combining to give life to a sound best described as entirely deviant. "Mmmm, a treat most delicious~ You know, Jeremy, I've seen how you look at me. The other bots. It makes me wonder..." quips the mangled fox before slowly leaning down to your level, her oddly entrancing eyes staring straight into yours before continuing, "... do you use this while thinking of us?" Her words coupled with her own sultry suggestiveness leave you almost breathless.

"Do you use this... to the thought of me?"

Judging by the knowing look on her face, your involuntary gulp adequately answers her question. Cooing a low and surprisingly throaty laugh, she steps her foot off your straining boner, her head slowly moving towards your pants. With deft quickness, her hands work the belt off in a manner of seconds. You barely register the fabric leaving your legs as your pants are pulled down, exposing your underwear-straining dick. "Oh my, Jeremy... You're quite the eager trooper, aren't you?" giggles the robot before closing her fingers around your length.

"So... lively. Ah, if only the others had shared your youthful eccentricity~" The grip is nearly tight enough to be painful, her hand not even bothering to sneak their way into your underwear first. Giving an experimental tug, she slowly works your shaft with care, squeezing and letting up the pressure in a methodical rhythm. Eventually she tires of just rubbing through fabric, hooking a clawed fingertip underneath your boxers before swiftly pulling upwards, ripping your underwear into pieces and exposing your pulsing prick.

Resuming her cooing at the sight of your member, she leans her head down further before making eye contact once again. "You know, I've been told that I'm quite good with my tongue. Just say the word, dear." Her hand grips you anew, taking care not to pull too hard as her slow pumping continues. She must be aware of her body's make, for she uses her wet tongue to lube up her hand in one swift action before immediately returning to her task. It doesn't take long for precum to join in the fluids surrounding your cock, her eyes half-lidding once more as she maintains her sultry stare.

"Jeremy... don't make such a mess. Here, I'm sure this'll hold it in just fine," before you know it, your dick is released from the vice grip surrounding it before she sheathes it anew in the familiar tightness of the fleshlight. You bottom out deep inside, her 'saliva' mixing with the left-over cum and lube to give an incredibly sticky sensation coming from all sides. It almost feels like a big, fleshy and absolutely gushing sponge is milking you from all sides. The sensation nearly drives you wild, yet you manage to hold the orgasm back at the last possible second.

"My my, dear, you've got quite the willpower, don't you? Good, we haven't even properly started yet... Let's get down to business then~"

Slowly the tightness covering your prick is tantalizingly pulled upwards; the bumps and ridges inside have their stimulation amplified by the sticky combination inside, clinging to your member before finally relenting and letting go. Eventually only the very tip remains inside, the temperature difference between the room and the insides of the pussy almost bordering on freezing in contrast. All of a sudden she shoves the toy down once more, before repeating the process. The sensation is nigh unbearable, the primal need for release pushing itself to the forefront of your mind with every re-entry.

Amidst heavy pants and strained gasps, you faintly register something touching your lips. You hadn't even noticed that your eyes had closed, and upon reopening them you're met with the sight of her large and oily tongue. It prods your lips gently, smothering them in her liquid. Some part of your mind wants to resist, to fight off your assaulter. If the pleasure emanating from your crotch wasn't borderline overwhelming, you might have listened to that part. But the degenerate opposite of your mind speaks its words in a manner more compelling: Let her.

Out of subliminal suggestion, or misguided lust, your lips peck a faint kiss on the girthy appendage. Sensing an opportunity, her tongue slithers forward, softly parting your lips as the space between the segments roll over the skin. The surprisingly warm metal and sticky lubricant leave a complacent kind of numbness in their wake. The taste is strangely sweet, every movement trailing an almost sizzling stickiness inside your mouth. Her massive metallic muscle dwarfs your own organic counterpart, affectionately caressing the walls of your mouth. In between the passionate frenching, the increasingly forceful thrusts demand your attention once again.

Her robotic fingers display their strength as the sex toy is pulled up and down repeatedly, her grip pushing the soft and ribbed synth-folds roughly against your prick; if she hadn't lubed it up, you're almost certain it would have been very painful. The warm fluid however aids the constant push and pull, making the stimulation feel otherworldly; so much that you hadn't noticed her tongue lightly thrusting in and out the opening of your throat. With how deep the pseudo-phallus goes, it's almost a wonder how your gag reflex hasn't reacted yet.

Slowly her spit starts heating up, making your throat tighten around its invader. Normally anything this far down would've had you retching, but it seems that your reflex's decided to sit this one out. Focusing your sight, it seems that her tongue is at least halfway submerged in you, judging by the distance to the white muzzle moving back and forth in front of you. Closing your eyes to focus on the sensation, the loving yet rough treatment of your member is brought to your attention once again; it feels even more heavenly than usual, the sloppy symphony mixing with her rhythmic motions to elevate your pleasure even further.

You're gently prevented from fully dozing off into the pleasure haze when you feel her push herself even deeper, the tunnel of your throat stretching to accommodate her. Soon your lips meet hers, and it's only then that you realize just how deep she is; there must be at least some ten inches of tongue filling out your esophagus. Without warning she withdraws from you, leaving your lungs gasping for sweet, sweet air. She throws an alluring look your way before gesturing her head downwards, trailing her slick member down your shirt.

Upon reaching your crotch, the appendage coils and wraps around the toy; it's not long before her muzzle is closed around it, a coy wink being her final move before re-continuing the rhythmic wringing of your cock. The view is something else, her mouth holding on to fleshlight before you feel something snaking its way towards the opening even amidst your own thrusting. While the synth-flesh had previously been warm and slick, the increasing friction of her tongue pushing itself in alongside you brings with it a new level of tightness.

With one swift motion, the euphoric compress surrounding your penis disappears and flies across the office, your assaulter coiling herself around you in place of the pocket pussy. The tightness reaches a new high, the segments pushing against your flesh with enough force to almost hurt, yet never upsetting the balance of pleasure and discomfort. You feel the pressure build in your balls as she wrings and wraps around you, her head rhythmically moving up and down in tandem with every squeeze and pull.

Suddenly you feel your legs weaken, your pelvis rocking itself forward in desperation for release. Surprised by your movement, her eyes open wide in shock; upon recognizing the tell-tale movements and spasms of your dick, she bottoms it out in her mouth, tightening her appendage around you. The pressure grows too much, and you feel your cum shoot in long streams into the mouth of the sultry fox. Every jet is swallowed up by the performer, her tendril-like throat containing your load surprisingly well.

Barely a few seconds later, you're completely spent as your dick wilts, her tongue finally easing its grip on your penis. The metallic pseudo-muscle itself is decorated in scattered cum, yet the robot seems to enjoy it; she licks her muzzle, coating a tiny layer of it all over her lips. A mischievous grin falls upon her face and soon she's upon you once again, her tongue lathering the outskirts of your mouth in every kind of juice possible. Spit, cum, her own secretions, she practically lubes the opening of your mouth before slowly slipping herself inside mid-panting.

Unlike last time, her movements are slightly less experimental and much more insistent. It's not long before you find yourself being used as her receptacle, the large and girthy invader pushing the limits of your mouth. Her tongue continuously drags the salty taste of your cum across your palate, the spit and goo of her own mixing together to practically glue your lips to her. If it wasn't for the adequate airflow caused by her long and deep thrusts, you'd surely be out for the count by now, exhaustion wracking your body hard enough to keep you from making any moves; she's completely in control, your body to be used at her whims.

Just like before, you'd barely noticed her tongue embedding itself so deeply into you; were it not for the long buffer between her hilting motions, you'd have sworn she was barely pushing at all now. Her previously calm and sultry eyes have morphed to show nothing but wanton need, a desperation for release that definitely wasn't present beforehand. Your realization is compounded by the sudden increase of her thrusting, until you finally feel her practically french the entrance to your stomach.

Her appendage suddenly stops its needy movements, before exploding with as much grace as yourself; cum and goo is forcibly ejected right into your stomach, her sticky goop flooding your stomach with her bounty. A few seconds later and you feel absolutely full, your belly bordering on bloating from the sheer amount of her 'ejaculate' flowing into you. If your dick hadn't been wrung dry, another boner would've without doubt made itself apparent. Like this you stay, her tongue relentlessly pumping you full.

When the waves finally slow, she gently rocks her tongue through your esophagus, making sure not to withdraw too fast. You find that you're almost on the brink of passing out, the lack of oxygen and general exhaustion taking almost everything out of you. In fact, sleeping sounds good; dark slowly blots itself over your vision, the sound of her tongue snaking its way out of your mouth echoing within your mind as something wet and drippy lazily touches your cheek.

It feels like forever itself passes, until you feel your eyelids peek themselves open; however, much to your confusion, your world remains dark. You're spontaneously aware of something thick holding your mouth agape, and before long the red shine of two robot eyes slightly light up the area surrounding you. Unlike how you remembered it, her tongue seems to be inside your mouth once again, the wet appendage resting gently on your palate as opposed to its rough treatment from earlier.

No attempts to move are met with any reaction whatsoever from your limbs, the only audible noises in whichever dark room you're in consisting of your heartbeat and the wet sound of her tongue slightly moving with every rise of your chest. Eventually you make eye contact with the shining eyes; one of them wink at you, and you feel the pressure in your mouth slowly increase as the thickness inside your throat slithers further down. Despite your panic surmounting, your body elects to ignore your commands to shriek, to move, to do anything. A soft and cheeky giggle is all that accompanies the thing crawling down your throat before you feel the world turning dark once again.


End file.
